Words are Sharper then Knives
by Cookie M 2012
Summary: For anti bullying month- Some people don't realize how much pain words could cause. For Tigress and Po's daughter is being bullied for multiple reasons, more verbal then physical... Is this taking Tigress back into her past? *Sucky summary but plz read!*


_**"I hope one day I can write a song about bullying,  
so when kids are alone, staring out their window crying,  
they can play my song and know that it's not your fault...  
and things will get better."**_

_**Amanda Todd.**_

* * *

_In memory of Amanda Todd.  
A victim of bullying._

_November 27, 1996 - October 10 2012._

_And dedicated to those who's lives were taken by the same fate.  
May you rest in peace  
_

_And one special message to those who are living it now;_

_Things will get better. Someone cares and WILL help you.  
You just have to reach out your hand,  
__and someone will reach back._

* * *

**_Words are sharper then knives._**

**_By CookieM2012_**

It seemed like an ordinary in the Valley of Peace. Tigress, leader of the Furious 5 was training with her comrade and sisterly friend; Master Viper. They were on the fire floor, practicing their sneak attacks, while the feline focused on the recent changes in her life; Po confessed his feelings for her not long after defeating Shen, which did unsettle her concentration, and her emotions. It took her at least 2 days to come back to concentration... and confess _her _feelings to the panda, in hope this wouldn't affect their relationship is anything bad happened. But things turned out better than they seemed. They were married with 3 years being together. Thinking they could never conceive their own kids, they went to Ban Gou Orphanage, where they met 12 year old Horizon. She looked a little like Tigress, in a _way_. She had big brown eyes like Tigress, but had black fire shaped markings on her head, standing out on her fire-like fur. All told the couple adopting an older child was going to be hard, but the matrons pointed out that they had a connection with the child, and were more the happy to let them adopt her. Furthermore, shortly after adopting Horizon, Tigress found out she was 2 months pregnant, and all of China was over joyed when the news reached village after village. 8 months later, Po and Tigress were blessed with a baby boy, whom they named Yang, a real Po look alike panda, with Green/Brownish eyes...

1 year later, Tigress began to think nothing was going to stop this new happy life of hers go away, when Master Crane and Monkey came running.

"Tigress!" They shouted hurriedly. "Tigress, Tigress, TIGRESS!"

Tigress _barely _escaped the flame that flashed by her left arm. She jumped out-of-the-way and spun in mid-air, feeling the heat of the dancing flame hit off her fur before landing on all-fours as the Simian and Avian drew closer.

"What is it?" She asked, straightening up and dusting off her pants and tunic.

"Yeah what's the gossip?" Question Viper, peering at the two masters, eyes full of question. "You really made us jump. We were so concentrated and-"

She paused when she saw Crane and Monkey panting heavily as if they ran from the village entrance. But their eyes didn't show exhaustion. Oh no, they showed nothing but sadness, anxiousness...

And fear.

This made Tigress feels nervous, and unsettled.

"...What... _is_ it?" She repeated.

"It's Horizon... their at her again."

The feline's eyes widened at the sound of her daughter's name.

"Lead me to her." She demanded. She looked at them seriously.

"Now."

"I'm coming too!" Said Viper. And so Crane and Monkey led them to the student barracks.

* * *

**_*In The Student Barracks.*_**

"It's best if you spoke to us kiddo!" Mantis called.

"Just leave me alone!" A small, husky voice shouted back.

Po and Mantis backed away from the door, sighing heavily.

"She's not gonna come out is she uncle Po?" Asked Mimi, who was Monkey's daughter with white fur and big blue eyes. Those big Sapphire orbs were looking up at him now, awaiting for an answer. But the panda was too upset to give his niece a proper answer. Not only upset, he was also angry, knowing that his daughter, Horizon Arizona Ping, was hiding behind the door in front of him now... Upset... Frustrated... Suffering...

_Afraid... _and she wouldn't let anyone near her to help her with the situation she was in.

"Po?"

Po turned to see Tigress running down the hall, Crane, Viper, and Monkey behind her. Po pulled Tigress into a tight embrace.

"Honey she isn't coming out... it's going on too far." Said Po. He pleaded to his wife with his eyes. Looking for answer. An idea... Then they heard a muffled wail coming from the door behind them.

"It's Yang." He said. Tigress looked at the door, hearing her son's muffled wails from within. She then looked at everyone else.

"I'll see to Horizon," she said. "All of you go. I'll speak to her and try calm her down." Everyone nodded and left down the hall. Leaving only the panda and tiger alone.

"I'll see to the baby." Said Po. He kissed Tigress on the cheek, before opening the opposite door. The wails were no longer muffled. They were louder now as Po said: "Calm down champ!" Over it all. Soon Tigress heard little sniffles, and Po doing the occasional shush. Averting her eyes to the door that stood behind her, she took a deep inhale, and knocked on the door.

"Horizon?" She said softly.

"Yes Master Tigress?"

Even if it has been a year since she entered their lives, Horizon _never_ called Tigress 'mom'. She never called Po 'dad' or addressed Yang as her little brother neither. Tigress exhaled softly.

"Can I come in?"

She heard the young cub hesitate, before hearing a soft 'yes'. Tigress slid the doors open, to find (Now 13 years old) Horizon, hugging her knees in the corner of her room, his face buried and unseen thanks to her knees. Tigress began to be more concerned, as she slowly made her way towards her daughter, and sitting beside her on the ground.

"We need to talk." She whispered. The young feline said nothing, leaving her face still hidden.

"What has happened?" She asked, though she already know. Horizon was being harassed by other teenage girls her age at the local education center in town square. And teachers was worried that it isn't just verbal abuse the child was receiving.

_"It maybe physical too." _they say. _"And yes we are aware she is training kung fu under your watch Masters, but she does try her hardest not to hurt anyone, seeing as she knows _how. _But we need you to have some words with her."_

"You know what happened," said Horizon, her voice muffled and quiet. "I punched Sally in the face, almost breaking her nose."

On the way to the barracks, Crane and Monkey informed Tigress that this event happened. Tigress sighed again as she placed an arm around Horizon.

"What did Master Shifu, dad and I teach you about fighting when it is not needed?"

Horizon finally lifted her head, showing red puffy eyes, full of pain and anger.

"Violence is never the answer." She answered with a sigh. "But i couldn't hold it back-"

"There is no excuse for inflicting violence on those who don't know how to fight properly."

"What made you do that to her?"

"I had enough of her!" Horizon hollered. She jumped up, roaring as she punched the stone wall beside her. "I had enough of them all!"

Tigress gasped, seeing red scars along the Horizon's wrists. Her heart sank as she saw bruises and scratches were seen along her arms as she frozen in that place for a few seconds, before sinking to her knees, whimpering in pain a few seconds later as the bones in her fist crackled. Tigress' eyes welled up with tears seeing that Horizon was much more skinnier then usual...

Her eyes immediately shut. She was horrified to see the truth.

_My daughter is self-harming..._ she thought. She cursed herself for not taking this matter more seriously...

She saw signs, yet she ignored them. Horizon wore long-sleeved shirts, no matter how warm it was, to hide the scars she place on herself. She wore baggy clothing, to hide her shrivelling body that was slowly fading away. She rarely spoke, and used gestures for whatever she wanted. She locked herself in her room. Knives always went missing for at least 24 hours, and were in the knife cupboard the next morning...

_There must be something I could do..._

Tigress stood up and picked up Horizon. She brought her over to her cot and laid her down. She took out bandages and special liquids, and attended to the wound.

"What has she been saying to you?" She asked again softly as she wrapped it all up with a bandage.

"She... said I was an unwanted child. My real parents never loved me. I was just a piece of trash that drifts through these palace walls... I'm worthless and I should just die...I'm a freak...you and Po love Yang more then me because he is your little miracle..."

Tears fell down her cheeks as she whispered one word Tigress was very familiar with.

"_Monster."_

Tigress suddenly had flashbacks of her time in the orphanage...

She winced as she tightened the knot. She always hated remembering it all... and now her daughter had to suffer as well...

Tears soon became sobs for the cub as Tigress embraced her tightly. She began to remember a song she heard of years ago. She began to hum the melody, causing the sobs to soften slightly. And before she knew it, she began to sing;

* * *

_**Tigress:  
**__I can hold my breath  
__I can bite my tongue  
__I can stay awake for days  
__If that's what you want  
__Be your number one..._

**_*Horizon escaped the embrace to wipe her eyes, and began to sing the next part in a painful tone.*_**

_**Horizon:  
**I can fake a smile..._  
_I can force a laugh..._  
_I can dance and play the part,_  
_If that's what you ask..._  
_Give you all I am...  
__I can do it...  
__I can do it...  
I can do it..._

_**Tigress:  
**But I'm only human..._

_**Horizon:  
**__And I bleed when I fall down..._

_**Tigress:**_  
_I'm only human..._

_**Horizon:  
**And I crash and I break down..._

_**Tigress**_  
_Your words in my head, _

_**Horizon:  
**Knives in my heart._

_**Together:**_  
_You build me up and then I fall apart_  
_'Cause I'm only human..._

**_Horizon:  
_**_I can turn it on  
_Be a good machine__

_**Tigress:**  
_I can hold the weight of worlds_  
_If that's what you need_  
_Be your everything..._  
_

_**Horizon:  
**I can do it  
__I can do it  
__I'll get through it..._

_**Together:  
**__But I'm only human  
_And I bleed when I fall down  
__I'm only human  
__And I crash and I break down__

__**Horizon:**  
__Your words in my head, __

__**Tigress:  
**____Knives in my heart__

__**Together:  
**You build me up and then I fall apart  
__'Cause I'm only human..._  
_

_**Tigerss:  
**I'm only human  
__I'm only human_

_**Horizon:  
**Just a little human...  
__I can take so much_

_**Tigress:  
**'Til I've had enough..._

**_*Horizon began to cry again, and Tigress knelt down at her level, and let their foreheads touch. "You are strong... but you must show them what you are really worth..." She whispered... The scene changes and they are now in the Valley, looking at all the young people who were bullying Horizon's age, making them quiver and shake._**

_**Together:  
**Cause I'm only human!_

_**Tigress:  
**And I bleed when I fall down_  
_I'm only human!  
_

_**Horizon:**_  
_And I crash and I break down_  
_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

**Tigress:**  
_You build me up _

_**Horizon:  
**and then I fall apart_

**_Together:_**  
_'Cause I'm only H-U-M-A-N..._

* * *

**_Epilogue _**

**_Horizon was still being teased because she was adopted, but she now knew the right way to deal with it. ] Tigress made sure that Monkey taught her a saying that would shut the bully's up for good;_**

**_"My parents CHOSE me! Your parents are stuck with you!"_**

**_She continued until she was old enough to leave school. By then, Shifu passed away in his sleep. Po was grand master until his death, 7 years after Horizon was given the Dragon Warrior title. Yang grew up not only to love kung fu and cooking, but art as well! He became an artist and did painting his free time, but he took Tigress' place as leader of the new generation of the Furious 5 after Tigress retired. Tigress lived to see Horizon marry a white tiger with blue eyes named Blizzard, and gift her with one grandchild; Tigress II. But Tigress died with a smile on her face._**

**_Knowing her daughter was happy._**

**_And living_**

* * *

**There you go everyone!**

**This was for Anti- bullying month!**

**I know the song did really _fit_! It seemed to a little! With the chorus! **

**Plz R&amp;R and tell me what you think!**

**And yes, the epilogue was sad and it sucked!**

**No flames please!**

**xxx**


End file.
